Daddy's Little Girl
by Poliwhirl42
Summary: "…tonight…I just saw something different in you. I guess it was just the look in your eyes- there was some sort of paternal 'spark', almost as if you didn't want to let Hope go. It was…cute." Slightly Neoshippy!


**(A/N: I've had this idea for a long time, and have gotten writer's block A LOT, but I finally cracked down and managed to finish it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR "HOPE". SHE IS AN OC THAT BELONGS TO "TORUKOROCKET"- so the character credit goes to her, obviously! XD)**

* * *

><p>Tonight's the night. You can't believe it's finally here.<p>

It's Prom Night, and your little girl is finally growing up (as sappy as it sounds), when you think about it.

As you wait in the foyer and squint at the TV in the living room, trying to catch a glimpse of a Friday night pokemon battle, you start to wonder what's taking so long. Even though you're filled with anticipation, you long to lounge on the couch mindlessly with a bag of chips and watch the events of the battle unfold. But no- you can still hear the firm words of your wife in your mind- _"Wait here"_. Seriously, how long could putting on a sweep of blush and some mascara take? You obviously struggle to understand anything about applying makeup, but it's best not to say anything, as your wife is obsessed with anything that has to do with cosmetics or fashion. You roll your eyes at the thought, but stop in the process because suddenly the door opens upstairs and your heart stops at the most beautiful sight in the world.

Hope is wearing the most stunning, glittery lilac-colored dress you've ever seen. Her blonde hair, inherited from her mother- of course- is formed into a gorgeous updo, golden spiral curls spilling down her neck and shoulders. You watch as she smiles at you before she and Cassidy cautiously walk down the stairs and she steps into a very expensive pair of heels that her mother just insisted on buying. Her excuse? _"Oh, just live a little. It's your daughter's first prom."_- with an added shoulder massage just to make you crack down and say yes.

Finally, the doorbell rings, and you open it to find a nervous-looking boy about the same age as your oldest. You stare him down with a slight frown, and you see him cringe a bit. You can't believe that you're almost…afraid…to let unknown-boy-from-school take her away. Who knows what could happen? Maybe this wasn't a very good idea. You start panicking inwardly as she gives him a friendly hug and asks her rather bubbly mother to get the camera and take a picture.

After about a million pictures are taken "for memories sake"- as Cassidy tearfully calls it- and "Brandon" slips the corsage onto Hope's creamy pale wrist, it's time to go- unfortunately for you. Your daughter catches on to your worried expression, and smiles sympathetically as she steps forward to engulf you in a tight hug. You readily respond and hug her back, as your wife and Brandon smile wistfully at the scene. You get an unusual pang in your heart- you don't want to let her go.

But unfortunately she pulls away, gives you both one final smile probably out of exhilaration, and she and Brandon are off to celebrate with their senior class. This is all so new to you. Possibly eighteen years ago or more, you would've never known that you would be a father, get married…

…fall in love with Cassidy, even.

You remember that day as clear as crystal- the day that Team Rocket tragically disbanded and everyone had to go home. Start over. Get a new job. It was especially awkward for both you and your former partner, who had no idea of what to do next. Some of your friends had rented out apartments until they could raise enough money to afford their own homes. Some had gotten small jobs such as waitresses, hairstylists, mechanics, etc. Your former rivals, Jessie, James and Meowth had decided to temporarily stay in one of James's summer cottages- until his supposed "fiancé" found out that the trio was back in Kanto- but there's a whole other story of how that went. But you and Cass? Zip. You had no idea of what to do and where to go. You _could've_ gone to Cassidy's older sister's house, but the two unfortunately didn't get along well and it wasn't fair to suddenly pop up out of nowhere and ask to live in a home where you especially barely knew the girl.

After hours of walking around nowhere in particular, Cassidy had finally cracked down and stopped. "We have to go somewhere," you remember she'd said.

"Cass…" Your voice had been a bit shaky and your cheeks had been burning bright red. You had hoped that this next question wouldn't have to be asked, but unfortunately there'd been no time to stall.

"Yes?"

"Are we…going to live together? I mean…well…together?" The air around you had been chock-full of tension and awkwardness.

She'd blushed as well. "I never really thought of that." She'd looked up at you and sighed. A look of tentativeness had crossed her eyes, which was immediately replaced by a look of confidence and determination. Before you knew it, her lips were pressed to yours and her fingers were raking through your hair. Even though you'd been confused as hell at that moment, you had given in to her warm, soft, strawberry-flavored lips and immediately responded back.

Finally, you both had broken away, breathing heavily. You'd wondered what had just happened, why she kissed you. She obviously liked you, but…why so sudden like this?

You'd gotten the guts to ask her about her unexpected actions, and she'd explained that she's always liked you deep down inside. She'd begged for you to both live together, to have a new life together.

She's told you that she loves you.

You'd just stared at her, dumbfounded. Was this the real Cassidy? Was this all but a crazy, twisted dream? Was it a trick? A dare? A joke? What?

But looking into her gorgeous eyes, you'd told off the bat that she definitely meant everything she's said. After a few moments of contemplating what to say, you had taken a deep breath and took her in your arms, gently embracing her. "Marry me," you'd whispered into her ear, before apologizing that you don't have a ring.

She'd willingly agreed, and after eventually finding a small motel to stay in for the night, through the years leading up to now you eventually got small jobs and earned enough money to buy a small yet comfortable condo by the beach.

Getting back to the present, you and Cassidy are now resting and watching T.V. cozily on the couch, with her head in your lap. She feels you adjust yourself in a better position and leans up and smiles, gazing at you affectionately.

You chuckle. "What?"

Her smile is immediately replaced with a smirk. "I dunno…I guess I just saw you act like a real father for the first time tonight."

You're a little taken aback by her comment, but presume that she probably had no intentions of hurting your feelings. "What do you mean, Cass? I've been a father for eighteen years. Of course I know how to act like one."

She rolls her eyes, which means that you probably missed the point. "Well, of course we've been parents for a long time. But…tonight…I just saw something different in you. I guess it was just the look in your eyes- there was some sort of paternal 'spark', almost as if you didn't want to let Hope go. It was…cute," she comments, making the both of you laugh as you ruffle her hair playfully. "I guess now I'm just really starting to see how you've gone from an inexperienced parent with a criminal record to, well…a loving, devoted father. And as much as I kind of miss being villains-" you both share a nostalgic look as memories of Team Rocket flow through each of your minds- "It's kind of nice to look back on these long eighteen years and see how much we've changed- and I guess it's a good thing."

You grin understandingly and wrap your arm around her more tightly, letting her giggle and nuzzle her face into your chest. "You know Cass, I think you're absolutely right. I guess it was just so weird seeing Hope all dolled up like that, y'know? I remember when she was a little blonde pipsqueak." You both laugh and she leans up to kiss you on the cheek.

"I guess you've got 'Daddy's Little Girl Syndrome'," she jokes, making you chuckle softly and nod in agreement.

"Guess I do."

A few hours later, Hope returns from the dance absolutely glowing with excitement. She rattles off your ear with each and every detail, including who was slow-dancing with who and who flicked frosting from the cake into so-and-so's ear. But even though those are trivial details, you appreciate how much she wants you to know about her big night. It feels special, in a way. Typical teens don't want to have anything to do with parents, they want to be with their friends and friends only. But Hope is different- she cares about you and Cassidy. She unfortunately knows about your rough pasts, as well as your temporary careers in Team Rocket. But she dismisses all of that, and looks to the future. She's definitely one-of-a-kind.

And what makes it even better is that she's your little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: THE END. Sorry about the choppiness of it, but like I said, I had a bit of writer's block...so I had to kind of write it in separate parts. I hope you liked it! The inspiration kind of came from when I was dancing with my dad on my Sweet 16, haha. XD! -Poli)**


End file.
